Here For You
by xElleTomlinsonx
Summary: What if something more sinister nearly happened when Tris got back from Erudite? One-shot! FourTris!


**Hi guys! I've had to write this twice as my computer is a bitch and decided to delete it. I was very proud of it aswell, dammit!**

Tris sat in Four's arms, reliving her memories of last night. What a close trim she'd had. How close she had been from losing something she'd never get back. So as she sat there, thinking of last night, she couldn't help but regret some of her decisions...

_Tris rounded the corner of the... Corridor? Alley? Tunnel. It was definitely a tunnel. She turned her head as she thought she'd heard something. She could've swore...Never mind. It was just her mind playing tricks on her because of the dark._

But it wasn't. Why didn't she run? Why didn't she scream like a banshee? Because it wasn't the Dauntless thing to do, of course.

_Tris felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see someone like Christina, questioning her on her whereabouts. No such luck. A fist flew into her jaw, throwing her onto the ground. She gasped before quickly rising to her feet, ignoring the wave of sudden dizziness. She sized up her attackers. Three average sized men... Well she would assume they were men, no woman could have that kind of figure. She felt a fist into her face and she gasped, this time staying stood. What she didn't expect was the sudden knee to the stomach._

Just scream and run! Why didn't she?! Screw being Dauntless!

_As she keeled over, hugging her stomach, a hand threw her to the ground. She gasped, eyes darting around for anyway to escape. Now there was only one option. Fight. She kneed one of her opponents in the crotch, laughing at his obvious discomfort. Her victory was short lived as hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her head. No! A hand found its way under her chin, lifting it to his face. She hacked up and spat in his face. "Bastard." She venomously said. He chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy this." A rip pulled her out of her anger, replacing it with shock and horror at the sudden realisation of what happened. He ripped her shirt. It was like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over her head over the realisation of what was going to happen if she didn't fight back._

Shout! Just shout for help...Why didn't she follow her natural instincts?

_She thrashed. She thrashed with all her might, not giving up. Hands groped at her and attempted to remove what was left of her shirt. Not on her watch. She shouted curses at them. "Oh, honey, your not getting free." Wanna bet? She took her opportunity to head butt him, momentarily stopping him. She laughed. Quickly wrenching her hands free while her attackers were shocked at her fighting back. She kicked one in the stomach while grabbing the other by the throat, her hand catching on his mask. Once his mask was removed, shock swallowed her whole. No. "Al?" _

Why did she stop?!

_A hand grabbed her from the behind, pulling her off Al. Another hand found its way around her neck, choking her. She scratched at his arms holding her neck. Black spots began to fill her vision. No! Got to stay awake. She felt the remains of her shirt removed from her body. She body grew weaker when suddenly something filled her throat. Oxygen. She was so glad for this thing she used to take for granted. Her legs folded under her, not strong enough to hold her after her shortage of oxygen. She focused her eyes on her saviour, extremely grateful. Four. He truly did care. She watched as she fought her attackers, one by one, knocking them out. She felt her head clouded. Tris watched as Al hit the floor, surprisingly being the last one standing. Four walked over to her and lifted her, removing his jacket, wrapping it tightly around her. As if her mind knew she was safe, she succumbed to the darkness she so gladly welcomed._

She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as the end of her memories finished. Four wiped her tears away. He was concerned, but knowing Tris, she'd get through it. He knew she was a fighter. "Don't worry, I'm here now." He pulled her closer, into the safeness of his arms. "I'm here, here for you."

**Fin! I wrote this for a second time and I'm done! Did you like it? I am actually pretty proud of it. I thought I'd tell you about my day, as I have nothing better to do with my time. I got up late and had to rush around for ages! I finally picked my mate up from her house at half eleven. Better late than never eh? We went to the cinema and I ended up eating nearly everything of hers, as well as my snacks, oops! We came back and she had tea round mind and now, here I am updating. How was your day? Tell me about it in your review! I would love to hear! :) Bye guys**


End file.
